This invention relates to a bumper assembly for a trailer, and, more particularly, to a bumper assembly which not only protects the rear end of the trailer but also permits the trailer to be tilted to an upright position for emptying the trailer and for storing the trailer.
In the past, some trailers or carts have been provided with bumpers which permit the trailer to be tilted in order to empty the contents of the trailer. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,124,956, 2,189,079, and 3,862,695 describe carts or trailers with bumpers which permit the carts to be tilted to an upright position for emptying the carts and for storing the carts.
The carts or trailers of these patents have rigid bodies, and there is no difficulty in attaching the bumpers to the rigid body. However, there are certain advantages to a trailer body which is molded from plastic. For example, a plastic trailer body is lightweight, economical, and durable. If a plastic trailer body is provided with a bumper structure for supporting the trailer on end, the plastic body might be deformed excessively when the trailer is supported by the bumpers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,929 describes a cart which includes a plastic tub body and fulcrum portions which permit the tub to be tilted. However, the fulcrum portions are integrated with a rigid frame which surrounds and supports the tub.
The invention provides a bumper assembly for a plastic trailer body which cooperates with reinforcing means on the trailer body to prevent excessive deformation of the plastic body. A metal reinforcing tube is attached to the trailer body adjacent the top thereof, and a pair of U-shaped bumpers are attached to the metal supporting frame of the trailer. A connecting plate extends between the upper ends of the bumpers and is attached to the plastic body. The connecting plate includes an L-shaped angle portion which engages the reinforcing tube, and the reinforcing tube prevents the bumpers from deforming the plastic trailer body when the trailer is supported on the bumpers.